PeterPan
by lollyaiko
Summary: Kyungsoo,Baekhyun dan Luhan merupakan seseorang bersaudara yang masih menyukai cerita magis dan Bajak laut . Dan mereka tak tau jika salah satu cerita magis yang mereka ceritakan datang ke dalam kehidupan mereka. KAISOO HUNHAN BAEKYEOL ! RnR !
1. Chapter 1

PETERPAN

_**Present,**_

_**Lolly Aiko **_

_**This is Mine ! Don't be Plagiat or Silent Readers !**_

_**If You Hate Yaoi Fanfiction,I Suggest you for not read my Fanfiction**_

_**Keep Calm !**_

_**Don't Bash Me !**_

.

.

.

.

_**PROLOG**_

Ini Sebuah kisah dimana anak-anak masih mencintai mimpi dan cerita . Begitu pula Kyungsoo baekhyun dan Luhan . Mereka adalah bersaudara yang gemar bercerita tentang bajak laut dan negeri ajaib Bernama Neverland.

Tanpa tau jika malam itu mereka didatangi oleh pemilik Neverland , _Peterpan _.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka sudah menyukai tinggal di Neverland , sebuah kenyataan muncul.

Mereka tak akan pernah selamanya disana mereka mempunyai Orang Tua dan masa _Tua _.

.

.

.

Tetapi Kyungsoo tetap menunggu _Peterpannya _kembali .

Ya Kembali untuk menemuinya entah _Kapan_

Sedangkan kedua saudaranya sudah ditemui oleh _Peterpan _mereka

.

.

.

"Aku selalu menunggunya kapanpun dan dimana diriku."

"Apa kau yakin dia kembali?"

"Kembali , tidak kembali aku akan tetap menunggunya . Karna dia _Peterpan _ku , pemilik hatiku . Hatiku belum dikembalikan olehnya."

" Kyungsoo? Dimana dirimu?"

" Aku kembali _Wendy _ku."

TBC/END?


	2. Meet

_**Present,**_

_**Lolly Aiko **_

.

.

.

Musim dingin telah datang , itu berarti masa liburan sekolah juga sudah dilakukan . Dan tentu saja anak-anak senang karena itu berarti mereka bisa _bermain _sepuasnya . Entah sepak bola,boneka,atau _dongeng_ . Dan tentu saja anak-anak dari keluarga Do juga merasakan kesenangan itu karena mereka juga sedang dalam masa _kanak-kanak_ . Sore hari itu di kediaman di lantai 2 , di sebuah kamar terdapat 3 orang anak yang tengah berdongeng , mereka adalah Do Kyungsoo , Do Baekhyun dan Do Luhan . Mereka sedang berdongeng tentang negeri ajaib , _Neverland_.

" Kyungie ayo dongengkan aku dan Luhan cerita Cinderella dan Bajak laut." Pinta Baekhyun sambil merapikan beberapa alat yang nantinya akan menjadi bahan Kyungsoo jadikan drama , sedangkan Luhan ia sedang mencari topi bajak laut.

"Kau mau aku bercerita tentang itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan bahwa Baekhyun sedang benar-benar ingin mendengarnya bercerita , yang dijawab oleh anggukan semangat oleh Baekhyun sambil tersenyum imut.

"Baiklah … Kau mau aku bercerita dari bagian mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi pada Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedang duduk di depannya untuk Baekhyun dan Luhan saling berpandangan dan kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Bagian Cinderella di ajak ke pesta oleh Hook." Jawab Luhan semangat dan memeluk boneka rusa sambil menggoyangkan badannya.

"Oke." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil membuka buku cerita yang Ia tulis sendiri tentu saja tulisan yang sangat mulai mencari bagian Cinderella yang diinginkan oleh kedua adiknya.

.

.

.

"Cinderella bisa melihat bahwa yang diundang disana hanyalah perompak dan teman-teman Hook,dengan berani ia memalingkan mukanya kepada Hook dan berbicara bahwa ia sangat tak menyukai pesta ini." Ujar Kyungsoo mulai bercerita sambil berpura-pura menirukan gaya Cinderella untuk adiknya.

"Ucapan Cinderella itu membuat teman-teman hook dan tentu saja hook marah –" Cerita Kyungsoo terputus ketika ia melihat Baekhyun mengambil pedang kayu dan mengacungkannya pada Kyungsoo yang menatapnya bingung.

"Nona Cinderella berani-beraninya kau berkata bahwa pestaku sangat jelek dan tak menyukainya." Ujar Baek meneruskan cerita Kyungsoo dan berperan sebagai Hook .

"Oh benarkah Tuan Hook? Kalau begitu anda benar-benar baru menyadari itu." Ujar Kyungsoo dan menangkas pedang yang diayunkan oleh Baekhyun sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

**BRUK**

Tanpa sengaja pedang milik Baekhyun menyenggol buku-buku di almari buku yang menghasilkan buku itu terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras . Langkah kaki perlahan terdengar dan ketika pintu terbuka tampaklah Bibi mereka yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung dengan muka marah.

"kalian ! Ini sudah malam ! Tidur atau Diluar sekarang !" Ancam Bibi Do pada ketiga keponakannya yang langsung berlari ke tempat tidur dan bersiap tidur.

"Good Night Auntie." Seru Kyungsoo Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan dan menutup muka mereka dengan selimut.

.

.

.

**TIK TIK**

Jarum jam berputar dan menghasilkan suara , sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam dan saat inilah para konglomerat mengadakan pesta dansa . Begitu juga Mr. Do dan Mrs. Do mereka malam ini akan menghadiri pesta dansa milik keluarga Bae . Mungkin jika tidak dengan paksaan Bibi , mereka tak akan datang apalagi sekarang salju mulai turun dengan menggila.

Ketika Mr dan Mrs D.o sudah pergi dan Bibi D.o sedang membaca , dengan perlahan kunci jendela di kamar Kyungsoo Baekhyun dan Luhan terbuka . Perlahan sebuah bayangan masuk ke dalam kamar itu , ia terbang ke sekeliling kamar dan berhenti ketika ia di atas ranjang milik Kyungsoo . Dengan perlahan sebuah tangan berwarna tan mengusap bibir merah milik Kyungsoo . Sedangkan bayangan itu perlahan berubah menjadi seorang namja memakai pakaian yang terbuat dari daun dan menatap tajam Kyungsoo . Dan ketika mata Kyungsoo terbuka karena merasa terganggu oleh sentuhan namja di atasnya , namja tersebut langsung terbang ke langit-langit kamar dengan ekspresi kaget . Kyungsoo yang melihat namja itu terbang langsung bangun dan tersenyum manis untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia adalah anak baik . Dengan perlahan namja itu turun dan berdiri di depan ranjang Kyungsoo sambil berusaha gagah di depan Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa sedangkan namja di depannya bingung . Ketika menyadari ia belum memberi salam , namja itu perlahan membungkukkan badannya yang dibalas Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan juga.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendekat ke arah namja itu yang perlahan mundur ketika menyadari pergerakan Kyungsoo ke arahnya.

"Peter … Kai." Jawab namja itu tak yakin dengan jawabannya sambil tetap mundur."

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo kembali sambil tetap mendekati Kai.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa kesana." Jawab Kai tajam sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung sambil memandang wajah Kai secara teliti.

"Karena kau tak bisa terbang." Jawab Kai sinis sambil melihat ke arah ranjang Kyungsoo dan menemukan bayangannya yang tengah bersembunyi di selimut Kyungsoo , ia tahu bahwa bayangannya lepas karena kaget ketika Kyungsoo membuka matanya . Ketika ia akan menarik bayangannya , bukannya mau bayangannya malah memukulnya , sakit . Dengan perlahan ia menunduk dan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

"Kau menangis… " Ujar Kyungsoo bingung sambil mendekati Kai yang spontan membuat Kai melihat tajam ke arahnya dan duduk.

"Aku tak pernah menangis dan aku tak menangis." Jawab Kai sambil berusaha mengikat bayangannya pada kakinya yang membuat Kyungsoo duduk di depannya dan melihat adegan itu.

"Aku bisa menjahitnya." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil berlari kecil ke arah laci dan mengambil peralatan menjahit milik ibunya dan kembali ke tempat Kai.

"Dan… Mungkin ini agak sakit." Ujar Kyungsoo tak yakin sambil mulai menjahit kaki Kai dengan bayangannya diiringi dengan suara aduhan sakit milik Kai . Dan ketika jahitannya selesai , ia tersenyum puas dan membereskan peralatan menjahit . Sedangkan Kai langsung mengecek apakah bayangannya sudah bisa menempel dengan dirinya lagi atau tidak . Dan ketika ia melihat bayangannya sudah meniru gerakannya seperti biasa ia langsung berteriak tak jelas dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau terhebat !" Teriak Kai pada Kyungsoo sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengayunkan kakinya.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun." Ujar Kyungsoo bingung sambil menaruh kembali peralatan menjahit itu ke laci.

"Kau membantuku . Dan siapa namamu?" Tanya Kai sambil melihat sekitar kamar Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mendekat ke tempat tidurnya dan duduk disana sedangkan Kai melihat wajah Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Mereka bisa menjadi _wendy _bagi kedua kakakku." Ujar Kai pelan setelah melihat wajah Baekhyun dan Luhan lalu kepada Kyungsoo dan tersenyum . Dengan segera Kai terbang ke arah jendela dan –

"Ikutlah aku ke negeri ku , _Neverland." _Ajak Kai pelan kepada Kyungsoo yang langsung membulatkan matanya dan mencubit pipinya.

"Ne-neverland?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar.

"Ya , negeri dimana kau tak akan pernah tua dan tak akan pernah menginginkan ke hidupanmu disini." Ujar Kai sambil tersenyum mengerikan kepada Kyungsoo dan menjetikkan tangannya dan kemudian muncullah cahaya dari lampu kamar Kyungsoo . Ketika cahaya itu mendekati Kyungsoo , terlihat bahwa dalam chaya itu terdapat seorang peri wanita . Sontak Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya dan melirik tempat tidur Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Aku ingin mereka ikut juga." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk tempat tidur Baekhyun dan Luhan dan tersenyum manis pada Kai.

TBC/END?

Maaf jika jelek !


End file.
